


Paradeoum

by BlackroseQueen



Series: A Gamers Inferno Paradise [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Multi-Fandom
Genre: AUs, Angst, Authoress taking liberties, Bull Shit Starts, Cameos, Creepy Pastas, F/M, Free Form World Building, Gamers Verse, Guest appearances, Horror, I go out a G, Insane Logic, Insanity, Legends, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, No Beta, On the count of Boredom, Other, WTI, What Have I Done, World Hopping, idk - Freeform, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: Ok. So..One minute I'm doing some work on my labtop, while a storm hits outside.Which I can say, bad idea.Next I'm in some office with these people saying I'm in Limbo but not dead.What?No seriously. Why am I here?At least I get my chance to be a Gamer.





	1. Loading Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my dive into The Gamer Fandom with my Self Insert OC I use for everything I do online.  
> I'm still new to story writing on a labtop, so excuse mistakes.  
> Also this chapter will be the only First person pov in the fic.
> 
> And no.  
> I refuse Beta.  
> I'm doing all my work myself with no help.

_**It starts with not a scream, but a whimper.** _

* * *

Well this is just great.

Note the sarcasm people.

So I admit it was a bad idea to be on a labtop late at night during a severe thunder storm.

But I had some deadlines I wanted to beat.

I had been working on some fan art and sprite commissions for some friends, and making last minute alters to a report form my world studies professor, when I hear a huge crack of thunder. 

Then darkness.

Next thing I know I'm standing in an office, (that was nothing but white... what the fuck) and some pale blank faced dude in a black suit leaning on a desk telling me I'm in Limbo.

Again.

What the Fuck.

And Why the Fuck.

" Because you didn't fully die, and your body is comatose." with a bland tone and a still blank face.

Wha.. wait is he?

"Reading your mind? Yes."

Oh. Ok. 

So he reads minds. Still doesn't tell me why I'm here and not in my own head.

"Well to tell you the truth you would be there. If not for the fact that a couple of beings have a.. shall we say Game that they need Players for."

Wait.. is this a R.O.B situation? Am I seriously being R.O.B while in a coma.

"No. You are not being 'R.O.B'. You are one of many that have been randomly picked from your world to play The Game of Pandemonium. Each person picked is given the choice to join the Game or return to their life. Or in your case, their damaged bodies until they heal. So what will it be? Will you join or be tossed back into the darkness of your mind?" all blank faced and monotoned.

Well this is something.

On one hand Gamer powers at the whims of deities.

On the other hand.

Coma.

I can't decide if agreeing would be good for me or not. But since mister blank face is hear reading my mind.

Info Please.

"Very well. The Game was made by the Primordial Constants. For their entertainment and to test different scenarios, worlds and aspects in the seams of creation. Each Player is given the chance to choose their own start world, their appearance, their main powers, and their hub world or the world that will be their home base. Players are given 'Events' that let you choose which Aspect of creation you will fall under, and special rewards. You will also be given three 'lives' so to speak that will bring you back to your start world when you die. After you loose all three lives you will be sent back to your true body as if you never left it. The only evidence of your participation will be your full health recovered and a small mark on the back of your neck connected to the aspect you choose during your time as a Player."

And now I want to do this.

I'll have to keep from dying though, as much as I love my normal life I don't wanna experience death in its fullest, and get sent back.

" Wonderful. Now then, think of what you wish your appearance to be, your starter world, and three main powers to start with."

Well for appearance I want to be my OC. A six foot amazon African American female, long raven black hair that stops at the waist, ruby red eyes, sharp facial features, a form fitting double thigh high split cocktail dress and navy blue leggings, black two inch heel combat bots, and a black knee length white fur trim leather jacket.

For powers.. hmm.

First I want a metamorphic/polymorphic ability to change my body and alter my appearance as I please. My OC could turn from human to anthro to beast in seconds, and I want to say I can rip some dumb bastards throat out with my own claws. I'm blood thirsty like that.

Second I want shadow powers so I could travel and attack through shadows as well as pulling things through them. 

Last I want Alchemy/Blacksmith ability. I want to make weapons and items my OC had as well as putting special effects on my stuff.

I'm paranoid enough to make some very nasty effects.

Now for my starting world.

I need to be careful with this.

Wrong place and I die fast.

Right place and I get some perks when it all starts.

Elemental Nations and Bleach worlds are right out.

I don't want an advanced world or a stone aged one.

I want one where I can get a lot of stuff for small things and make my way up to big ones, till I'm satisfied with what I got to move on to the next step.

Final Fantasy.

Preferably after the Wutai War.

Perfect place to work my way up and get the items needed for crafting.

"My my. You have thought out your choices well so far. Then lest see if they will serve you well. Let us send you off and The Game will Start."

Wait.... How are you going to do this?

"Don't worry about anything else, all you'll need to know once it starts will let you know."

Huh?

"Welcome to Pandemonium Ms. Smith."

I didn't have a chance for anything else as I felt a tug on my heart that froze me.

Then nothing.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How All Games Start?
> 
> With a Fucking Tutorial!

 

_**Every being has a start. Some just start with better minds.** _

* * *

 

**Game Stats and Info**

_Mind Speack_

Normal Speak

_FlashBack_

* * *

 

 

Nothingness.

Absolute in all that she could see, hear, or feel.

It felt like an eternity to her until she heard a whistling sound and a sensation of falling.

A pause.

Then her eyes snapped open as she turned her head and body over in shock and anger.

"Oh you fucking jackass!", she screamed at nothing as she fell from what could only be a thousand feet in the air.

She was not expecting her start to be waking up falling from the sky. 

"Well fuck."

She grumbled and let loose a string of curses as she looked down and around her.

Might as well see where on Gaia she was before she did anything else.

Looking around let her see a Canyon and forest along with a mountain and some towns farther off in the distance.

It also let her see the lake she was going to land in if she didn't do anything.

Well that wouldn't do.

Time to see if those powers actually work.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, she thought of large dragon wings covered in feathers, two eight foot wings snapped open behind her catching her in an updraft of wind and stopping her fall as she flapped them to stay in the air.

Ever felt whiplash?

That's what she was feeling right now.

Except she also felt like a ragdoll after being tossed out a moving car.

Letting loose another string of curses she made her way down to the clearing she saw where the lake was. Once there, she landed near a large boulder and sat on it then willed her wings away.

"Well now, lets see how do I start this and where's the game menu?"

No sooner had she said it a voice spoke up and a transparent screen appeared.

**" Welcome to the Game of Pandemonium."**

**" Please state Name to begin tutorial."**

Huh.

Well atleast this made it more simple.

As for her name.

" Valencia Amarilla Rozen. "

************

**" Player Valencia Amarilla Rozen "**

**"Say Menu to access"**

"Menu"

As the words left my lips the screen got bigger as multiple tabs appeared with small descriptions next to each. I also saw one with settings on it.

I'm gonna go to that one the moment the tutorial ends.

 

**"Select User Status"**

**( _This allows the Player to see their progress as well as status alliments and boosts._ )**

Doing as asked I picked the Stats tab.

**Valencia Amarilla Rozen**

**LV 8 (6% to next LV 9)**

**Titles - Rookie Gamer**

**Class - N/A**

**HP - 500/500**

**MP - 120/120**

**SP - 100/100**

**Wis - 24**

**Int - 28**

**Vig - 33**

**Dex - 30**

**Str - 25**

**Luc - 50**

**Cha - 17**

**Money - $0**

**SAP - 2**

**Buff -**

**Debuff -**

Well at least I know I wasn't terribly unbalanced. My weakest stats are Wisdom and Strength. I didn't care much for Charisma so I'm not surprised that it's low. As for Luck, well I always had weird luck, like finding $20 on a floor or hitting my head on random things, so I'm not that shocked with how high it is.

But you would think I would have less MP or SP for my wings or damage from the stop.

Next.

**"Select Skills"**

**(Are abillities or powers that have been gained throughtout everyday life or through unique events.)**

**Gamer Body (Passive) - Max**

  * _Grants the Player a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game._

  * _Sleeping in beds recovers Hp, Mp, Sp, and removes all status effects._



**Gamer Mind (Passive) - Max**

  * _Allows the user to calmly and logically think through situations._

  * _Allows for a calm and clear state of mind._
  * _Immunity to psychological effects_



**Metaphosis (Passive) - LV 45**

  * _Allows the user to morph and alter their body. (Only restictions are imagination.)_

  * _Negates damage and mana drain caused by changes._
  * _Makes user take all insticts when in creature forms._



**Alchemy Smith - LV Max**

  * _Gives user the ability to use all forms of alchemy and blacksmithing._

  * _Allows the user to incorprate runes and abilities into all crafts. (All crafts cost half their mana requirement.)_
  * _Imbues items with special powers from items used in crafting. (The higher the rarity the stronger the power.)_



**Shadow Mancy - LV 18**

  * _Allows for full use of all shadows and travel through them._

  * _Allows user to mold shadow energy._
  * _Boosts all dark or shadow skills and abilities._



Whelp, this makes more sense about why it took nothing to make those wings or damage.

Ok, Next.

**"Select Titles"**

**(Are special names that give boosts or alliments from either being able to comple events or from evryday life.)**

**Rookie Gamer - As a beginner in The Great Game of Pandemonium you get this as a starter.**

  * _Gives X2 Experience boost . (Active till LV 40)_

  * _Allows the user a 50/50 chance at Rare or higher drops._
  * _Imbues user with increased status in all areas by 20 when in combat._



**The Procrastinator - You push things back until the very last minute.**

  * _All stats are halved._

  * _Allows for increased speed against opponents._
  * _Gives improved chance for Ultra Rare drops when equiped._



**Dancing Queen - Everytime a song comes on you either dance or sing along!**

  * _User gets a 30% boost in Dex, Vig, and Str._

  * _All party members get a 50% in attacks when music is active._
  * _Immunity to negative status when in battle._



**Mother of Monsters - She is the mother that gave these beasts life.**

  * _All beasts or famliars get a 20% boost in base stats._

  * _Allows for cross breeding of species for special bonus abilities._
  * _Immunity to all monster posion._



**Kawaii Lover - If its cute you must have it, or must hug and hold it!**

  * _All cute objects in possession give 10% health._

  * _Causes user to become obsessed with their definition of cute is._
  * Gives user healing boost. (Lasts until all cute iteams in possession have been broken.) 



**The Weapon Crafter - You get a weapon, and you get a weapon, and you get a weapon. Weapons for everyone!**

  * _All weapons in possession gain an attack boost of 80%._

  * _All weapons created gain a elemental trait._



 

**"Select Perks"**

**(Perks are traits that can be gained by completing rare tasks, events, or goals that give special abilities to the Player.)**

**Darkness Lover (Passive) - LV 34**

  * _All items and skills with 'Dark'  in their name gain an attack or deffence boost of 10._

  * _All shadow moves become stronger at night._
  * _Immunity to negative dark status effects._



**Fear Tactics (Passive) - LV Max**

  * _Lets user gain speed boost when in creepy or disturbing areas._

  * _All fear status effects are nullified._
  * _Immunity to KI and stun effects,_



**Momento Mori (Passive) - LV Max**

  * _Always knowing when an attack is fatal._

  * _Increased health and recover boost for every near death experience._



**Gamer Otaku (Passive) - LV 54**

  * _All stats get a 20% boost._

  * _Allows user to find rare or higher drops._
  * _Immunity to all mind attacks._



 

Those guys must have taken ideas from what I did and what I liked back on my Earth to come up with these Titles and Perks.

 ****Nice.

Anyway, with these I won't have to worry about dying or lack of material till later on.

**"Select Inventory"**

**(Where items and materials, and drops are stored.)**

All I see are small squares, and there empty. Imma stick my coat in there.

And did just that. Next.

**"Select Wardrobe"**

**(This allows a Player to save their outfits, and those curently in use and allows for upgrades and repair to all outfits.)**

Imma abuse the fuck out of this.

Save my outfit into the first slot, cause this is my main and I love this outfit.

**"Select User Settings"**

**(This allow the Player to choose their game commands for the Menu.)**

**Party Commands**

  * _Mental Communication - ON/OFF_

  * _Active Party - ON/OFF_
  * _Hub Map - ON/OFF_



**Screen Commands**

  * _All read - ON/OFF_

  * _Always appear when objective is complete - ON/OFF_
  * _Appear in private - ON/OFF_
  * _Go off once read - ON/OFF_
  * _Only appear when called - ON/OFF_



**Notifications**

  * _All off once read - ON/OFF_

  * _Silent - ON/OFF_
  * _Events - ON/OFF_
  * _Dungeons - ON/OFF_



**Skill Commands**

  * _Verbal - ON/OFF_

  * _Mental - ON/OFF_



**Announcer Voice**

  * _Announcer - ON/OFF_

  * _Only active when events and dungeons are active - ON/OFF_



Ok. This means I won't have to go back later.

Imma make this mental commands, silent unless events or dungeons are open, notification screen goes off once read, and imma make this Silent Cast (so I don't have to yell out attacks or spells and get myself killed).

After I chose my settings the screen vanished and a another appeared.

**Congratulations on completing Tutorial you have received the following**

**12,348XP**

**Diamond ore x6**

**Familiar egg x2**

**Blank Grimore**

**Trait Token x5**

**Skill Book x2**

**Scythe (Rare)**

**Congratulations you are now Level 12**

Oh~

Well that sure got a smile on my mouth.

These are some nice rewards. And just from completing the Tutorial.

I'll check all of it out later, but for now I'll get my Scythe and make my way to a Town.

After all, If I want to start building up my resources than the best way is by monster hunting on the way.~

That and I need a good excuse for having no ID.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter dearies.
> 
> Next up..
> 
> Hunting Grounds


End file.
